Robotic Love?
by nightisnotburning
Summary: Hiro Hamada's life has been turned for the better. With a new school, new friends, and Baymax, of course, he is living a great life. But he noticed that there was something missing-a piece of his heart. One night, he goes to the school, and someone else is there. Will love blossom and heal Hiro? Or will this robotic love go haywire?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey! Okay, I saw this movie, and it was AMAZING. So, like, movies don't make me cry, but this one did. It made me cry twice. Do you know how rare that is? Anyways, I just ****had to write a story, as brilliance had struck me after the movie. Here you go!**

_Chapter One: Someone_

"Great job, everybody!" Hiro Hamada said to his team, Big Hero 6. They had just captured another villain, handing him over to the police, like always. It was always exhilarating to ride Baymax-the wind whipping around him, the thrill, the speed, the light. But, after this round, everyone was exhausted, and _hungry_. Especially Fred.

Said boy was groaning, moaning about food. "I'm hungry...hey, why don't we go try that new pizza place?" He said, brightening up quickly. The others nodded, adding "Sure" and "Alright."

Hiro thought it was a good idea, as he was hungry too, but he suddenly remembered something that he had wanted to pick up at the school...a new project for upgrades. "I'll catch up with you guys later. There is something I need to grab from the school." All of the others sent him strange looks, but didn't stop him, as they had guessed what he was going for. Baymax, of course, tagged along.

They burst down the streets, heading to the school. When he got to the front stairs, he didn't slow down.

Hiro ran up the stairs, two at a time. He burst down his corridor, Baymax following. He was just about to open his door when he noticed something-another person was there. Someone else was in the school, only a couple doors down, music blaring through speakers. Hiro knew he should probably just ignore it, and keep on with his work, but he couldn't shake this feeling he had. He just had this nagging feeling, like something was going to happen. Something big...

And...he went and snuck to the door, slowly taking his helmet off. Baymax started to say something, but Hiro shushed him. He peeked around the door and gasped. There was another person, someone who looked his age. What? But he brushed it aside, listening to the music that was pounding from the speaker in the room.

_Here I am, living a dream that I can not hold_

_Here I am, on my own._

_On top of the world, on top of it all, trying to feel invincible _

_Yeah__ eh eh eh o Yeah eh eh eh o_

_I'm dying on top of the world_

Then a steely, feminine voice said, "You know that you could just knock or walk in, right?" Hiro started, and sheepishly walked into the room, carrying his helmet with him, having no chance to hide it.

The girl was facing her desk, typing something furiously on her computer. She whirled around in her chair, gasping as she took in Hiro.

"Hiro...? Like...Hiro Hamada? The robotics genius? The leader of the new group Big Hero 6?" Her smooth black hair was dyed bright, electric green at the tips. It was pulled back into a ponytail, her bangs and a few pieces of loose hair framing her face. Dark amber and gold eyes stared up at Hiro, searching him. Hiro looked over the girl carefully, studying her. She really looked like someone his age.

Hiro shifted on his feet. The girl was really staring at him intently A bit too intently. She jumped. "Oh, sorry. I'm Reyna." She held out a gloved hand. Hiro took it cautiously, noticing that the back of her gloves had spikes. Yikes.

"Hi...well, I'm Hiro, like you guessed. I was just here to pick something up and noticed you were here..." He broke off as Reyna released his hand, scribbled something on a piece of paper, and handed it to him.

"Here. I don't want to interfere with whatever you're doing, so just take this and go." She playfully shoved him towards the door, waving as he continued back towards his room. When he got back, he quickly grabbed the things he needed, and took off with Baymax to go to his lab at home, sending a message to the gang about where he would be.

Hiro ran into the garage, skidding to a stop, pulling out the small piece of paper that Reyna gave to him. Written on it hastily was the message;

_Hey. If u ever need 2 c me here is my address: 2473 Cherrywood Way. -Reyna_

Cherrywood Way...wasn't that where the rich people lived? Like...the celebrities and models and photographers? But Hiro had no time to ponder over it because then to team walked in, holding multiple pizza boxes. Hiro hastily shoved the note into his pocket, promising to go see her later.

He realized that there was this strange kind of feeling in his chest. A sort of warm one that made his heart feel a little fizzy.

Was it love?


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright, because I'm in the mood, here's a new chapter!**

Chapter Two : Feelings and Blossoms

Reyna sat down in her swivel chair, stunned. She had just talked to Hiro Hamada, robotics genius, and have given him her address.

She wanted to slap herself. Now he's going to figure out that her family was rich. Like, really rich.

Her mother was a model-a very big one at that. One of the leading ones in the buissness. Her father was her mother's photographer. And they made tons of money. Like, tons.

Besides, he may never return her feelings. Her feelings...

She had felt a big jump in her heart when she had turned around and saw him. She had seen pictures, and had heard about him, but wasn't prepared to see him in real life, let alone 1 foot away from her.

She knew immediately that she had a major crush on Hiro Hamada.

She groaned. Her life sucked as of now.

She looked out the large, round window, changed the song, and wished upon the bright, glistening stars above.

"I can only hope..."

Hope...

* * *

Meanwhile, just blocks away, a fourteen year old was thinking.

Hiro sat down in his swivel chair, pondering. That girl...there was something about her that made him feel whole.

He had noticed that he always had this hollow feeling in his chest, like a piece of his heart was missing. This girl, Reyna, she filled it in.

Hiro jerked his head up with a start, with realization.

He had a major crush on Reyna.

Hiro sighed. He wasn't positive on her feelings, but the way she had looked at him...

He glanced out his window, to the glistening stars above.

He could only hope...

* * *

Two young teens, falling in love, looked at the stars above.

The stars listened, and answered.

They twinkled, silently speaking to each other.

The cherry blossom trees bent in the slight wind, a few perfect petals softly spiraling to the ground.


	3. Chapter 3

**Important Author's Note at the bottom. Please read it. But, continue.**

Chapter 3: Something

Gogo had noticed that Hiro was acting a bit strange. He was still himself, but she would catch him staring out the window, at nothing. She kinda then put two and two together, and her past experiences, and came up with this:

Hiro was falling in love.

She wasn't sure who, probably someone she didn't know. But it definitely explained why he would stare out the window so often.

She smiled, remembering what it was like to be in love.

But her love was gone. She hoped for the best for Hiro.

* * *

Hiro stood nervously outside 2473 Cherrywood Way. He had decided to go "hang" with Reyna, just to try to get to know her a bit better. Who knows, maybe they could become friends. _Not, _He thought. _But I'll give it my best shot._

He stepped up to the door, rang the door bell, and without thinking, started tapping on his leg.

Suddenly, the large front door burst open.

**Sorry that it's so short, but I recently got a review saying that this story sucked. This is the kind of thing that shuts people down. If you have something bad to say, please PM me instead of reviewing. This way I can have a more private talk with you and explain some things. But if you have a great comment, or any ideas, please feel free to review. I don't want to take away that privilege. But pleas try to put yourself in my shoes. Are bad comments really necessary? If you think so, PM me instead.**

**Think about it if you got a bad review on a story that you really liked writing. How would you feel then?**

**~Trident Out.**


End file.
